1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controllers and, particularly, to a game controller and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During a baseball game, how the baseball is gripped is one of the most important factors impacting the pitch. Generally, different baseball grips result in different pitches.
However, when playing a baseball video game, the pitches are controlled via a game controller with direction keys. For example, a conventional game controller for the baseball video game includes a cross-shaped directional key for controlling the pitches, thus it will deaden the third dimension of playing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a game controller and a controlling method thereof, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.